


beautiful, beautiful life right now

by wordsasweapons



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AND THEN A LITTLE BIT MORE, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, alina getting the day she deserves, the whole zagitova family being soft and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: “Gotten any good messages yet?“Yeah. Look at this fan art,” she says, turning her phone to show her sister, who smiles almost the exact same way as they both look at a drawing of Alina surrounded by various puppies.“I hope you’re going to post the same kind of cuddly pictures once you get Masaru. Everyone will love that.”Alina lets out a small, quiet chuckle. “Yes, boss.”[ the fic in which it's alina's birthday, so she gets all the fluffy birthday fluff she deserves ]





	beautiful, beautiful life right now

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by ARiotLikeYou, and i'm so glad to have gotten it and done this because it was a lot of fun.
> 
> i included as much fluff as i could, with a slice of angst because i can't help myself. and i included alina getting all the love and time with her family that she deserves of course, and soft friendships we deserve to see. and bonus evgenia/alina.
> 
> i hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> [note: i'm posting this without too much heavy editing because i just want to get it up for alina's birthday, sorry for any mistakes. i'll fix that later.]

**~~~**

 

Music plays softly in her ear when the overhead voice announces the gate opening for their flight back to Moscow. Alina closes the pointless game she had been playing just to keep herself entertained, and reaches over to gently shake awake her sister asleep on her shoulder.

 

“Time to go,” she says sweetly and helps the younger girl gather up her luggage as they both follow after their parents.

 

She almost didn’t want this vacation to end, especially given she so rarely had them to begin with, let alone with her whole family. Her skin was sun kissed and her hair with a natural curl to it. An ease and relaxation throughout her entire body, and most of all her mind that was desperately needed after a long season. And of course there were /other/ things she had been more than ready not to think about and get away from.

 

But, it had also been her idea to go back a couple days early. Because she wanted to celebrate her birthday with the whole family, and that included her grandmother back home.

 

Settled in their seats, Alina pulls her phone back out. It was closer to the 18th in Russia and she knew she was going to be getting some early birthday wishes from people here and there. She replies to a couple, some family members and friends of the family. Some from fans, smiling at various works of art she’s sent. There’s a tap to her shoulder and she turns to Sabina looking from her phone up to her.

 

“Gotten any good messages yet?”

 

“Yeah. Look at this fan art,” she says, turning her phone to show her sister, who smiles almost the exact same way as they both look at a drawing of Alina surrounded by various puppies.

 

“I hope you’re going to post the same kind of cuddly pictures once you get Masaru. Everyone will love that.”

 

Alina lets out a small, quiet chuckle. “Yes, boss.”

 

 

“Have you gotten anything from—“ The question comes after a pause, and Alina knows exactly what the question is going to be, and promptly cuts it off.

 

“No.”

 

She catches the frown on her sisters face from the corner of her eye. It passes quickly enough and Sabina asks if they can play that game she downloaded together, thankfully not bringing up anything else about it. About her.

 

Leaning her head back against the headrest she stares out at the ground giving way to air, turning her phone back on once she’s allowed to, headphones placed on her head as she drowns out the soft snores coming from her dad in the seat in front of her and her mother and sisters quiet chatter through the seats. She knew her sister asked because it was impossible not to know what was going on. Her mother and father had tried to talk to her about everything on separate occasions during the trip, but she had avoided the subject beyond the typical ‘we know what happened, it is what it is’ answer. No one pushed her to talk about it after that, which she was grateful for. She couldn’t avoid everything in the long run, but for that week plus she got to.

 

She didn’t have to talk about her, but it doesn’t stop Alina from thinking about her.

 

.

.

.

 

After one connecting flight and hours of travel time, they touch down, already late afternoon in Moscow. Her grandmother waiting for them at the arrivals gate with hugs and kisses.

 

“Look at you girls,” she says happily after a squish of their cheeks each. “You’re so tanned! And you clearly didn’t save any sunscreen for your father,” she teases. The Zagitova girls all turning to him and laughing fondly as he waves them off.

 

They pile their luggage into the back of the BMW that’s become the family car, Sabina talking animatedly about the trip. No one else can get much more than a few words in with her excited storytelling. Alina’s got her head in her phone as she responds to some more birthday messages. She scrolls through Instagram tags to see a few more edits and art for her. It was nice, and crazy to think that people cared enough about her to do all of this. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be entirely used to that, but it was one of the things she was most grateful for that has come out of what she does.

 

“Alina!” Her mother calls her from the front seat, pulling her from her mindless scrolling.

 

“What?”

 

“We want to know what you might like to do for your birthday. Go out for dinner, perhaps do a little party in the park? You could invite a few of your friends?”

 

She wants to snort at the last part, because there weren’t /a lot/ of people she could consider birthday-party-invite-worthy, at least not in the immediate area. The people she liked most these days were skaters from other countries.

 

“Dinner sounds nice,” she ends up deciding.

 

“Shall I make a reservation at your favorite sushi place then?”

 

Alina looks at her mom with a soft smile. “You know me well.”

 

She gets a smile in return. “Is there anyone you want to invite?”

 

She shakes her head quickly, adding, “No. I just want it to be us.”

 

It was how she liked most things anyway, and Sabina lets out a happy ‘woohoo!’ and her dad next to her squeezes her shoulder and it all feels really good. How could she want anything else when she has this?

 

“What can a father get a girl who has everything?” Her dad asks playfully, pulling her into him for a hug, Alina letting a chuckle escape.

 

“I could really use a nap right now,” she answers. Everyone laughing but wholeheartedly agreeing after the long trip home.

 

The rest of the ride home is full of more chatter, mostly from Sabina and her mother showing her grandmother various pics at stop lights and when they do arrive at the apartment Alina drags herself and her suitcase up to her room, says a quick hello to her Chinchillas and then promptly falls into bed. Iriska jumping onto the bed and brushing up against her before curling up next to her.

 

.

.

.

 

The sound of a phone buzzing is what rouses her a few hours later, the device eventually falling off the end of the bed and onto the floor. Alina stretching with a groan, blindly extending an arm over the edge to retrieve her phone. It takes a few tries before she picks it up, rolling over onto her back and looking at the influx of notifications, and then at the time.

 

She had slept the whole evening, soft light steaming in through her window from the street lamps outside the only light in her room. She had been more exhausted than she had thought, she supposes.

 

Waking herself up a bit more, Alina opens her phone and scrolls through her VK messages and posts and acknowledges as many of the posts as she can from fans, switching over to Instagram and doing the same. When she opens her messages, she finds a few messages from Jun, to which she quickly replies to. She gets a selfie fairly quickly in response of him holding a cupcake he had bought and said he was having in her honor. She sends one back blowing kisses and saves his picture just because. It was just as good as any present or actual cupcake.

 

She scrolls through a few more messages and watches a few videos from fans and saves some more fan art to her phone.

 

The calm is disturbed when her phone starts to vibrate in her hand with a call, Alina dropping the device momentarily as she hadn’t been expected it but she recovers quickly enough, seeing Nathan’s name and contact picture on her screen.

 

Snorting, she hits the accept button. She doesn’t even get to say anything before his voice cheers happily, phone held out as far as he can as he has his arms spread enthusiastically.

 

“Happy, happy birthday, Zagitova!”

 

“Thank you,” she says softly in English. Smile breaking out across her face.

 

Nathan smiles back in return, bringing the phone back closer to him and his brows pinch together slightly before he lets out a small laugh.

 

“Did I wake you up?”

 

Even though her English wasn’t 100% perfected yet, she was getting better. Small sentences were easy, and she could carry on enough casual conversation at this point. Ever since she and Nathan had bonded during the tour in Japan back in March and April, talking to him more has definitely helped.

 

Alina shakes her head, then notices the only light lighting her face was coming from the phone in her hand. Sitting up, she reaches for the bedside lamp and flicks it on, leaning back into the pillows and headboard.

 

“Well, I had been sleeping. Long flight home.”

 

“Ah,” he nods. “Did you have a nice trip? I saw the one picture you posted. I’m jealous.”

 

“It was very nice, yes. You could use a vacation.”

 

“You’re telling me,” he sighs dramatically. Both of them laughing softly for a moment.

 

“Got any special birthday plans?”

 

“My family and I are going out for sushi for dinner. They might have other plans I don’t know about.”

 

The older boy smiles kindly, before his brows waggle playfully. “You gonna try something new again?”

 

Alina offers a playful glare back. “After you made me try that one roll? Not a chance. I don’t trust you.”

 

Nathan rolls his eyes slightly but it’s accompanied with another laugh. A quiet moment passes between them before he looks at her sincerely.

 

“How have you been otherwise?”

 

He doesn’t need to elaborate on that question for her to know what he’s referring to, Alina letting out a small sigh before chewing on her bottom lip and shrugging.

 

“You know,” she starts, “If I don’t dwell on it, it’s not so bad.”

 

He gives a slow nod of consideration in response. “Well, I think you’re amazing for handling things as well as you do. You’re going to be just fine, and I’m around for anything you need.”

 

Those words warm her considerably and after years of feeling like an outsider, in her everyday life and among her fellow skaters, she finally found a friend she really believed was 100% on her side. That was all she wanted.

 

“You’re the best,” she says sweetly, attempting to control the massive smile that wants to take over her whole face. “How have you been?”

 

They divulge into more easy conversation, Nathan telling her about the U.S. tour for Stars On Ice. How he got a day dedicated to him in is home town, the call ending up being a little over an hour before he decides to let her go since it’s one in the morning for her.

 

“Alright, you, get some more sleep and have the best day tomorrow, okay?”

 

She nods and waves as he does, blowing a quick kiss that he pretends to catch. He says goodbye in the minimal Russian he’s picked up from her and when she hangs up, she sinks back into bed feeling the absolute best that she can. Falling back asleep easily and with a smile on her face.

 

.

.

.

 

The next day she wakes up mid morning to the smell of vanilla and spices wafting through the apartment and reaching her. She manages to drag herself out of bed and to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before wandering to the kitchen and finding her grandmother setting the table, her father at the stove flipping a pancakes onto a serving plate. The door opening behind her with Sabina and her mother filing in, some flowers in her hands.

 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” Her mother coos sweetly, walking over and pulling her into a side hug and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“There’s the sleepy birthday girl,” her father says in a teasing drawl. Ushering her over for a hug and kiss as well, that she happily falls into. Her grandmother is next, and Sabina follows after snatching the flowers from their mothers grasp and hands them over to her with a hug that’s more of a squish.

 

“Thank you guys,” she says with a slight blush to her cheeks.

 

The rest of the morning is filled with many, many pancakes with her favorite marmalade and coffee. Lots of laughter and conversation and it might just be one of the best birthday’s she’s had so far. When it’s time for presents, she gets a few things for the puppy to come from her grandmother. New clothes from her sister she knows she picked out but didn’t buy, making sure she gives her mom a kiss for them. And as a combined gift, she gets a bike. Something she’s been wanting for ages since she left home and moved to Moscow. Her and Sabina, who uses her scooter, go out for a ride around the park and sit to feed the ducks for a while. They return home for showers and to get ready to go out, and the whole family sings happy birthday to her at an embarrassing volume during the car ride to her favorite sushi place.

 

She eats as much as she can, makes sure to take a few pictures of different rolls and dishes to send to Nathan. Just to show that she did branch out a little bit. He sends a dorky picture of him giving a thumbs up and she saves that. For future embarrassing him purposes, of course.

 

Afterwards the family takes a little walk around after getting ice cream, her mother disappearing back to the apartment trying to pretend like it isn’t about some sort of surprise, which amuses Alina but also makes her wonder what else they could possibly do for her. Today was better than she could have imagined.

 

The rest of the Zagitova clan makes their way up and inside, the girls joking and her father and grandmother trying to snap candid pictures. Turning the corner and entering the kitchen, the laughter stops abruptly. Alina staring at her mother, and then at the other occupant of the room.

 

“Hi,” Evgenia says simply. Casually. Too simply and too casually. Alina almost wants to storm out of the room, but her mother speaks up before she can make good on that thought.

 

“I ran into Zhenya and her mother at the store earlier when I was out getting everything ready for this morning. We got to talking, and—“

 

Alina raises her hand, offers a tight lipped smile that she tries to make as genuine as she can. “Mama, it’s okay.”

 

An awkward silence falls over the room, Alina’s dad clearing his throat and holding Sabina by the shoulders as he attempts to steer everyone out of the room. “Let’s go and watch some TV, guys.”

 

Evgenia speaks up a moment after that. “No, it’s okay guys. I think I’d like to take Alina for a walk.”

 

Alina /sort/ of glares at the assumption, glancing from her family and then back to Evgenia before she sighs an agreement. “Alright. Sabina, don’t eat my leftovers while I’m gone.”

 

Her sister whines quietly, which does make her smile genuinely. She turns on her heel and leaves Evgenia to follow after her. The elevator ride down is full of heavy silence, and it doesn’t change a they walk out of the building and turn down the path in the direction of the park. Alina keeping her attention ahead of her and not on the girl walking along side her.

 

The silence continues a few more paces before it’s Evgenia who breaks it.

 

“I’m sorry for dropping in on your night like this. Your mom convinced me it would be a good idea.”

 

“That sounds like her,” she says plainly.

 

There’s a sigh that falls from the other girls lips, a hand falling on her arm stopping them both in their steps. “Alina, are you going to speak to me? Or even look at me?”

 

She bites down on her bottom lip almost painfully, jaw clenching as she breathes in and then out, finally turning.

 

“That’s a little better,” Evgenia says barely above a murmur. “Are you going to be angry with me forever?”

 

“Are you just going to never talk to me again?”

 

“You haven’t spoken to me either, you know.”

 

“Because you haven’t said anything to me.”

 

“You want to go one more round?” Evgenia says somewhat sarcastically, brows raised slightly and Alina wants to wipe that look off her face, but she simply turns away for a moment and exhales heavily.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. Shoulders sagging slightly. Truth be told, she was just letting the anger linger. That typical teenage bitterness never leaving her when she got angry, letting it fester until it passed or worse, the situation was a lost cause.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Evgenia whispers back. The hand on her arm slowly sliding down to take her hand. “Come, sit with me.”

 

She lets the older girl lead them both over to the waters edge, sitting down on a bench. And she doesn’t let go of that hand, but neither does Alina. Relaxing under the gentle circles rubbed into her skin.

 

“This whole thing was handled in a lot of ways that I regret, and I’m sorry that you got caught in the crosshairs. I. . . I’ve missed you terribly.”

 

Alina looks up from her lap at those words, letting her gaze fall on familiar features. Connecting mostly to the deep brown eyes looking back into her own.

 

“I’ve missed you, too,” she says back after a beat. Watching a smile slowly spread across Evgenia’s face.

 

“I’m sorry for being an ass,” Alina adds quickly, making the other dark haired girl laugh out loud.

 

“Oh well. You’re lucky that I still like you, Zagitova.”

 

That gets a laugh out of Alina as well, and she squeezes the hand in her own with an authority and fondness she hasn’t been able to express in what feels like ages, even if it’s only been just under a month since the last time they saw each other.

 

“Have you had a nice birthday?” Evgenia asks her. Alina nodding with the most genuine smile she’s had since she saw the girl.

 

“It’s been wonderful. Though, I think my family tried feeding me into a food coma today.”

 

Another laugh from Evgenia, before they slip into a companionable silence. Still holding hands and looking out at the water. Or rather, Evgenia is looking out at the water, but Alina is watching her. Appreciating how beautiful she looks in the dim street lamp light, profile looking more perfect than she remembered.

 

“How has everything been for you?” She eventually asks. Evgenia shifts a bit beside her, crossing one leg over the other.

 

“I got cleared by the doctor. I’m fully recovered and can start full training again. It feels a bit surreal.”

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Of course. About so many things. Will I be as good as I was? Will I be able to adjust to the change coming?”

 

Alina swallows heavily next to her, voice coming out emotional but deeply sincere. She always was in the end when it came to Evgenia.

 

“You’re going to be just fine. You’re the strongest person I know.”

 

She watches from the side as the other girl smiles, before she turns and looks back to her. “Thank you, I appreciate that very much. But right now, I don’t want to talk about that or me. Today is about you. I’ve missed most of it, but. . .” she reaches into the purse that had been on her shoulder, pulling out an envelope and placing it in Alina’s lap. . . “I wanted to make the most of it with you.”

 

She looks away from her friend and down to the envelope with slightly furrowed brows. Opening it she expects a card, something simple. That is of course the first thing she sees, but when she opens it, a plane ticket falls out onto her lap. Alina catching it quickly.

 

“Zhen. . .” she starts. Staring hard at the ticket.

 

“I took care of everything, it’s a round trip, for whenever you want to come and see me.”

 

She can’t stop the tears that come spilling out, turning immediately in her spot and throwing her arms around Evgenia’s neck and shoulders, clutching the card and the ticket tightly in her hand.

 

Arms encircle her and her body is squeezed against the other girls body, a hand softly rubbing up and down her back. “Happy birthday, Alina,” falls in a whispered breath on her neck and Alina lets out an overwhelmed, watery eyed but happy laugh.

 

And in the only other response she can think of, she leans back enough and turns her head to capture Evgenia’s lips with her own in a soft kiss. One that is quickly returned and if she thought it would be tentative and shy or her friend would worse, push her away, none of those things happen. They stay connected like that, kiss deepening slightly until they both have to come up for air. Even then, Evgenia leans forward and lingers and nips at her bottom lip, Alina bumping her nose to Evgenia’s before they pull apart completely.

 

“Come back home with me?” She asks.

 

“One year older, and so much bolder,” Evgenia teases in a murmur. Alina gently pinching her shoulder in a playful gesture.

 

“I already put my bag in your room when I got here,” Evgenia adds quickly in response to that touch. Alina snorting slightly.

 

“Look who’s bold now.”

 

Evgenia turns her head slightly and cuts her off quickly with another kiss, Alina grunting slightly in surprise before she returns it with a smile she can’t wipe from her face. They sit there kissing and being kissed for a few moments longer before they eventually get up and walk back to the apartment hand in hand.

 

Alina stays by Evgenia’s side for the remainder of the night, the family having tea and sharing small talk before everyone heads off for bed. Alina leaning slightly into the body next to her, a kiss dropped to her temple as the laughter of her family disappears down the hall.

 

If she thought the day was perfect before, well. This was certainly the cherry on top of it all.


End file.
